


The Preacher's Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell was happy as a few people followed him into a tent.





	The Preacher's Evening

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell was happy as a few people followed him into a tent. He still smiled before he remembered preaching about unity near them a few seconds ago. It was the usual summer evening. Usual for Reverend Amos Howell. Usual for his alien master. Unity.   
The one sending Reverend Amos Howell to gather others for him to control. 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened after he recognized his parents near Unity. He stepped back. He saw worry in their eyes before a new smile formed. Reverend Amos Howell shrugged. It was dark. He couldn't exactly see them. 

''Families are together.''

 

THE END


End file.
